Friendship Through a Renagade
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: It is time to find out what happen to Faith during her date with Kerio and she needs to help of Peter to get her out of something awful.


I don't own Invader Zim or my teacher is an alien characters in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Faith's Room.

Faith was sleeping soundly in her rom after the long night of summoning ghost all she wanted was some peach and quiet which was interrupted by a load alarm clock going off that she did not even set.

-Faith- AHH! What is going on?

-Hoo-Lan- Faith I need to speak with you come with me. (He grew to a big size and grabbed her.)

-Faith- Put me down Hoo-Lan what are you doing?

-Hoo-Lan- I need to speak to you about what happened last night with Kerio.

-Faith- Couldn't you have at least waited till 1? I am still recovering from last night?

-Hoo-Lan- That's the thing last night is what we must talk about. (He put her down on the bed in his room.)

-Faith-But, it was terrible

-Hoo-Lan- What do you mean it was terrible. It could not have been that bad could it

-Faith- Yes it could, and it was.

-Hoo-Lan- Alright calm down. Explain it to me.

-Faith- Ok. (She began to tell the story.)

Setting 2 the Flash back.

-Faith- Kerio I really don't want to go on this date. Hoo-Lan needs me.

-Kerio- Hoo-Lan has Jason, Shadow, Valle-Rynne and Hope and they shall help him sufficiently.

-Faith- But, what if something goes wrong. This is no time to be going out on a date.

-Kerio-Nothing shall go wrong after all this is our grand leader we are talking about. Hoo-Lan is strong and fears he can do anything he sets his mind to.

-Faith- Where are you taking me anyway?

-Kerio- To the park I figured we could have a nice romantic candle lit dinner.

-Faith- Oh well that is certainly nice of you. (She said taking her seat.)

-Kerio- Of course my dear. I'm not a horrible person.

-Faith- I never said you were.

-Kerio- You just keep resisting me and it worriers me. Especially considering what Hoo-Lan and I have planed for you.

-Faith- What do you mean by that?

-Kerio- Hoo-Lan has not given you the news yet. That's interesting well I suppose there is no harm in telling you myself. I wish for you to be betrothed to me.

-Faith- BETROTHED NO I'M NOT READY TO GET MARRIED.

-Kerio- Oh but you're certainly old enough aren't you?

-Faith- Well yes but I don't want to get married yet. I want to explore the universe.

-Kerio- Doesn't everyone, but we can do that together. You'd be under my constant protection and supervision. Guarded against anything that would harm you. Including those paranormal creatures of yours.

-Faith- But, I love the paranormal.

-Kerio- Yes, I am well aware that you do my dear. But it is not sufficient or practical for you. Especially considering you are going to be the mother of our many hatchlings.

-Faith- Ah hold on I have not even expected your proposal yet.

-Kerio- Oh come now you would be married to one of the most famous and richest Ardisian in the galaxy. Certainly, better then Hoo-Lan.

-Faith- I thought that you worked at the Rumba wash.

-Kerio- No you see my father believes I should earn my own way, but when it comes to love he is more than willing to assist us with his riches.

-Faith- Look you are nice guy, but we still don't even know each other that well.

-Kerio- I know you enough you love the paranormal you are ambitious to a fault and you are always protective of those you care about. These are certainly good traits in a mate at least for me. I just wish you were more say subservient.

-Faith- I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out. I don't want any of this and I am certainly not going to be subservient to anyone.

-Kerio- That is a shame sadly you do not have a choice in the matter. Hoo-Lan and I have already made the arrangements.

-Faith- I don't think that Hoo-Lan would agree to this.

-Kerio- But of cores he would. He only wants what's best for you as do I my dear.

-Faith- This is not what is best for me and I don't WANT ANY PART OF THIS! (She said running off.) I don't want any part of this and I defiantly don't want to settle down. No No No! What's that. Aww it's a cute little pixy. (She said walking up to this cute little Cornish pixy. She petted it.)

-Kerio- Faith my darling why did you run off so soon?

-Faith- Because, I don't want what you want.

-Kerio- Oh that is too bad my dear. Hoo-Lan has already agreed to the betrothal and signed the document. (He said taking out the document.)

-Faith- You can't sign a document for me.

-Kerio-Hoo-Lan is your legal guardian and there for he is able to sign the document for you by the law. You wouldn't want to disappoint Hoo-Lan, would you? After all you already disappointed your first father by killing him.

-Faith- Huh why would you talk about that?

-Kerio- I'm saying you want Hoo-Lan to be happy don't you?

-Faith- Yes but what about me?

-Kerio- Faith you will be happy I promise you. You will have everything a woman and a mother could ever dream of.

-Faith- Everything but freedom which is what I really want.

-Kerio- That's too bad because you are bound by these forms. (The Pixy grabbed the forms from Kerio and ripped them to shreds.) Oh you hared little creature. (He grabbed it with his water powers forming a cage around it.)

-Faith- No let it out of there can't you see you're hurting it?

-Kerio- Well I don't like the way it was behaving. If you cooperate and agree to the arrangement I will release your little friend. (She hesitated for a minute then all of a sudden more of them came and started attacking Kerio.) Oh you have got to be kidding me. (The pixy beat him up really bad then he had enough and he made a bubble around them making them all weak enough to want to leave him alone. He stopped, and they flew off.) You see this is what happens when you mess with paranormal creatures. (He fell to the ground.)

-Faith- Oh Kerio you should not have messed with them. I can't just leave you here like this. (She picked him up and headed home.)

Setting 3 Back in the present

-Hoo-Lan- Faith how could you do that. Because you ran off Kerio had to go get you and got beat up by those pixies. I know what you are going to say he provoked them and yes, he did. But, it was only to protect you and he is correct. I did sign the betroth form. It's right here and I have several copies. (He said taking out another copy.)

-Faith- But Hoo-Lan I don't want this. I don't want to get married.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith it is what's best for you. And you always know that I know what is best for you right?

-Faith- But he brought up my dad.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith that is no reason. He was just upset and was irrationally thinking. It's the same reason you ran off and the same reason Doom became who he was. Everyone behaves irrationally sometimes. We just have to except them for there flaws and move on.

-Faith- Why aren't you listening to me. I don't want this. Dad would never have put me through this ordeal.

-Hoo-Lan- It does not matter what he would have wanted this form is binding. You see when I took your blood sample the other day to test you for illness. I lied now you and Kerio are bond forever on this paper by your blood. (he said showing her that both of their blood was on the paper.) Isn't it beautiful. Oh I could just cry.

-Faith- No it's not Hoo-Lan why aren't you on my side.

-Hoo-Lan- Your side is not the will of the universe it will only get you killed.

-Faith- You're not acting like yourself.

-Hoo-Lan- What makes you say that my dear.

-Faith-The Hoo-Lan I know and love would never do this to me.

-Hoo-Lan- The Hoo-Lan you know and love only wishes for your protection. How can you not see this after all these years and after all the things I have done for you? (She runs out of the room crying down the stairs and into Peter.)

-Peter- Oh no Faith what happened?

-Faith- Oh Krepta (She started to crying all over him and he set her up on his lap.)

-Peter- Oh there there it is ok I am here. What happened.

-Faith- Hoo-Lan is making me get married to Kerio. I don't want to get married.

-Peter- Wow what Hoo-Lan is doing what now. That is not in character.

-Faith- That's what I said. But, it is too late he already signed a parental Ardissian proposal form. You have to stop this.

-Peter- I can't do anything for you Faith. I have been researching this for a long time. In fact I have been researching a lot of things about Ardissian courtship. (He said drawing Faith's eyes to the flowers he had.)

-Faith- Oh Peter I am so happy for you. I knew you would eventually gain up the courage to ask Hoo-Lan out.

-Peter- Yes and I want to, but solving this injustice comes first. Hoo-Lan would never want this if he was in his right mind and…

-Kerio- Get away from her you slim.

-Peter- You must be Kerio the one Hoo-Lan wasn't Faith to marry.

-Kerio- That is correct. And I am sure you have studied Ardissian courtship given the flowers you have with you. And let me tell you this Faith has already ben bond by an Ardissian betrothal from and as for your betrothal you shall never have our grand leader you no good abomination. After what you did to him all those years ago. It was disgraceful.

-Hope- Hey you leave him alone. (She says as she runs in.)

\- Valle-Rynne- Little Hope back away that is Krepta the infamous human who put our grand leader in a comma. Don't worry I will take care of this. (He said getting in front of Hope trying to protect her from Peter.)

-Kerio- You see Valle-Rynne is the perfect example of what an Ardissian mate should be.

-Hope- What's going on why is Faith crying and you need to leave Peter alone he is our friend.

-Kerio and Valle-Rynne- He is what now? (They both look at them.)

-Kerio- From Faith I can understand your defense. She'll defend any odd creatures. But you Hope I thought you had some since.

-Faith- Don't insult my sister you defective.

-Kerio- Oh my dear such awful name to call your intendant.

-Hope- What do you mean by that Faith would never want to marry you.

-Peter- Hope is right Kerio now you should stop forcing Faith to do something she does now want to do.

-Kerio- Who are you to talk about what is not wanted after all you force our grand leader into a comma.

-Faith, Peter, and Hope- He did not.

-Kerio- Wait Hope Faith you defend this thing? Why?

-Faith- Because of what he did for use during the time when Doom was back.

-Kerio- Oh enlighten me.

-Peter- Fine I will tell you everything maybe after the story you will learn what it means to be a true friend.

Setting 3 The time while Doom was back

-Faith- No I want out of here. Why do we have to be stuck in here with you. You caused everything bad to happen to Hoo-Lan you are nothing but a spineless stupid weakling.

-Peter-Well this is the reason I volunteered to be your guardian. I am sorry for everything that happened and I want to prove to you that I am not dangerous.

-Faith- Oh I know you're not dangerous you're just a stupid human. The problem is that you are scaring my sister. (She said gesturing to Hope who is still terrified of him.)

-Peter- Any scaring I give your sister is not intentional I hope you two understand that.

-Faith- But you nearly killed Hoo-Lan and we had to go threw so much stuff just to get him back. Do you know who was basically responsible for helping Hoo-Lan do all the things that he needed to do to help out Earth. It was us! We were the ones who woke him up.

-Peter- I did not know that he had told me it was because of a friend, but he never told me what friend. I am glad I know now.

-Faith- It's not enough that you're sorry or that you are trying to be nice. You caused him to nearly die. We lost our parents once. We did not deserve to nearly loose our new dad. (She began to cry.)

-Peter- I'd love to say that I know what that feels like but I don't. I never even had a father who cared about me that much until I met Hoo-Lan.

-Jason- (He knocks on the door.) Um hello am I at the right address.

-Peter- Ah yes you are come in my apologies. My friends over her are just a little upset that I am one of their caretakers they don't entirely trust me. I wish I could say I don't know why but I do. And I keep trying to do everything I can to make up for it, but they do not care to listen.

-Jason- Don't feel bad Peter. I know your name because Hoo-Lan told me everything…

-Peter- What wait did the counsel assign you here too.

-Jason- He did not mention a consul.

-Peter- Oh well I will tell you about that later then. Why are you here?

-Jason- Ah I guess you don't know everything. My name is Jason. I am kind of a new student at the school where Hoo-Lan teaches and… I am little bit against going to school when the universe is at stake. How could I focus on my studies with the fate of everyone I love being in the hands of children?

-Peter- I understand your position more then you realize.

-Faith- Well you can count on them they can handle anything. At least I hope that they can, but Doom has won a lot more times then anyone can count. (She began to shake.)

-Peter- My apologies Jason you should not have brought this up to them. They are quit sensitive about anything concerning Doom.

-Jason- Oh yah sorry I forgot about that. Well I guess I am here to basically be a ring leader from what I heard. You guys really don't like Peter.

-Faith- You are right we don't like him. He nearly killed our dad with his stupid telepathy interferons thing.

-Peter- Actually it was Hoo-Lan who originally generated the experiment. I did not even know what was going on until my head was under that helmet. Which was used to connect Hoo-Lan and myself together telepathically. But it overloaded his brain and sent him into a comma. Which is why these two are so unwilling to forgive me. They blame me for the unfortunate failure of the telepathic connection and to be honest. I don't blame them.

-Jason- Really sounds like Hoo-Lan loves telepathy. Well that's interesting. (He started to drink from his water bottle as sweet ran down his body.)

-Peter- He is so desperate to get his hands on a telepathic connection as proof by what happened to the two of us.

-Jason- Ok well if you ask me from what you describe seems like Hoo-Lan was at fault.

-Faith- HEY! YOU DON'T GET TO BLAME HOO-LAN FOR ANYTHING!

-Hope- Faith's right he is the nicest person ever.

-Peter- I would have to agree with you. Hoo-Lan is sweet genital and practically perfect in everything single way.

-Jason- Well nobody is perfect if you ask me. But it is better to not blame some one for what a machine does. Machines are completely unpredictable.

-Hope- My mom worked with machines you know.

-Jason- And did all of her machines work?

-Hope- Well no Gir is a good example of a machine that did not work.

-Faith- Oh why are you on his side. Just because you are a human and he's a human.

-Jason- Um yep that is completely the reason but also because I think that he does not deserve to be hounded on for something he did. That he did not even mean to do. NOT EVERYBODY CAN CONTROL THEIR ACTIONS. AND THEY ESPCIALLY DO NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THE AFTER MATH. (He said getting a little mad then realizing that it was harder for him to control himself and he drank some more of his blood in the water bottle.)

-Peter- Now hold on there Jason. There is no need for shouting. The girls have a right to believe what they want to. I volunteered to be here for them in their time of need. But, it is obvious that they don't need it so I will leave guardianship of them up to you and take my leave. (He left the house.)

-Jason- Oh no you do not get to take your leave come back here. (He followed him out the door.)

-Peter- I believe Faith and Hope need to be left with at least someone Jason.

-Jason- They are basically older then both of us. They don't need someone to watch them except for maybe outside the door if Hoo-Lan is that over protective.

-Peter- (He let out a heavy sign.) I will never be able to convince the that I am truly sorry for what I did, and I am at peace with that.

-Jason- Oh stop being so wimpy. So, you made a mistake the important thing is that you did not mean to do it. So, what if it happened, it is not the end of the world.

-Peter-It is the end of the world for me. I wish to gain their expectance and if I can't then I may never get to be around Hoo-Lan again. Which would be bad considering the fact that I have feelings for him… (He covered his mouth.)

-Jason- Well that was obvious. I mean why else would you put up with so much emotional abuse it does not take someone with telepathy to figure out that you have got it bad.

-Peter- Oh no don't tell me that you are interested in Telepathy too.

-Jason- No I hate it. IT'S EVIL SO DON'T EVEN BRING IT UP!

-Peter- Oh my apologies. (He back up and stumbled over a piece of brick that was on the ground and fell. He ended up getting his leg cut.)

-Jason- Hey are you ok. (He saw the blood.)

-Peter- Ah why are you looking at me like that?

-Jason- No reason I was just ah…

-Peter- I recognize that lust it is in the picture on the paranormal investigators almanac. Jason you're a vampire, aren't you?

-Jason- No vampires don't exist don't be silly.

-Peter- Then what do you call this. (He said grabbing his water bottle.) looks like blood to me.

-Jason- No it is tomato juice now give it back. (He grabbed for the bottle but then he back away burning when he touched the cross around Peter's neck.)

-Peter- I knew it. (He grabbed a piece of wood from the fence post.) You keep your fangs away from the girls and Hoo-Lan mark me. I will not hesitate to protect them.

-Jason- Hold on there I am in as much hiding as they are. I am not just a vampire I am a half-vampire. You see this scare it marks me as a despised shame on the vampire kingdom. My mom is a witch and my dad is a full blooded vampire there love is against the law. If anybody ever finds me again. They will take me and my mom away from my dad. Probably stake him and force us to do evil things against humanity. And, everything will go horrible wrong again.

-Peter- Jason Jason don't worry I will do my best to ensure that that does not happen, because I am a paranormal enthusiast no a paranormal destroyer. I will not reveal you to anyone you have my word of honor. (He gave him back his bottle.)

-Jason- Thanks but I'm not going to do any stupid telepathy experiment with Hoo-Lan.

-Peter- Don't worry I will keep your secrets from Hoo-Lan, Hope, and Faith because I can tell that Faith has an interest in the paranormal. And I don't want you to get exposed and loose everything.

-Jason- Thanks you see you are so nice. That is why you will always have me on your side.

-Peter- Glad to hear it now come on let's go back inside. (They head back inside.)

-Faith- What do you two want?

-Jason- I came back in hear to help out Peter.

-Faith- What you are a useless human. Now get out.

-Jason- Hey I am not going anywhere. I have to stay here as punishment for skipping school.

-Faith- Well it is not my fault that you skipped school. Why would you do that delinquent.

-Jason- I'm not a delinquent you're the delinquent around here. If you don't like Peter then why don't you be guarded by someone who is going to teach you how to be a proper lady.

-Faith- NO!

-Kreeblim- Am I interrupting anything?

-Jason- Who are you?

\- Kreeblim - I am wait Krepta does he know? (He nodded his head.) Good I am Kreeblim. (She said taking off her mask.)

-Faith- Kreeblim what are you doing here how many guardians did Hoo-Lan assign?

\- Kreeblim - Well we need to finish that table setting lesson don't we?

-Faith- I am not going to do some stupid table lesson. I AM NOT A PRINCESS!

-Kreeblim- Actually technically since you are the adopted daughter of the Grand Leader of Ardis you are a princess.

-Faith- I don't want to be a princess. I just want to be a paranormal investigator is that is wrong?

-Peter- No that is a perfectly suitable career. I want to be one too. In fact I have all 70 issues of the paranormal investigators almanac. With me. (He tried to lift his bag but Faith lifted it easily.) Nice job Faith and I would be happy to let you read them.

-Kreeblim- Krepta it is not proper for a young lady to study such horror stories. And you should not let her pick things up for you.

-Faith- I can do whatever I want, and this is no shivery. Shivery is dead.

-Peter- Kreeblim I don't think that Faith needs proper lady training. Hoo-Lan seems to expect her just the way she is.

-Kreeblim- Well Hoo-Lan is not the rest of Ardis is he?

-Peter- That does not matter.

-Faith- I can't believe you are on my side.

-Peter- Well of course I hated Kreeblim's manners classes. Susan hated them too.

-Kreeblim- What you said you enjoyed those classes. Which mean you were lying. Krepta that is not polite.

-Peter- I don't care I know all the manners I need to and so does Faith.

-Faith- Wow I can't believe you are defending me.

-Peter- Of cores I defend anyone I care about.

-Faith- After all the stuff I said to you. You care about me?

-Jason- Well of course you are Hoo-Lan's adopted daughter he cares for Hoo-Lan there for he cares for both of you. He did not mean to do all the stuff he did.

-Kreeblim- Wait a minute Krepta cares for Hoo-Lan as in he cares for Hoo-Lan?

-Jason- No that is not what I meant. Let's just forget about that (He says and she gets complied.)

-Kreeblim- Wait what were we discussing. Oh, that's right your training.

-Faith- No we were discussing the fact that Peter isn't so bad.

-Hope- FAITH! How can you say that? He caused Hoo-Lan's comma. He scared us half to death. He is the scariest human ever.

-Peter- Hope I do apologies for everything I have done. I want to make it up to you.

-Hope- No stay away from me.

-Faith- Hope you should not be so skittish.

-Hope- No no I don't want anything to do with him. He nearly killed Hoo-Lan and I don't want to loose anybody else after what happened to our parents can't you remember that. Get your head in the game Faith. Doom is back alive this is no time for happiness he is going to destroy us.

-Faith- He does not even know where we are.

-Hope- He could find out. He has been against our family from the very start. He took everything away form us. Our Uncle, our cousin, and worst of all our parents and now you want to invite someone who is almost as bad as him into our lives. (She ran to her room.)

-Faith- Why did she have to bring that up.

-Peter- I am so sorry. (he said putting his hand on her shoulder.)

-Kreeblim- I believe I should be going.

-Jason- Yah you should because you only made things worse.

-Faith- No she did not make things worse. I liked seeing the side of Krepta that defends me against people who want to change me like YOU KREEBLIM! And Peter after seeing that side of you I must say you are not so bad. And I guess we are kind of indented to you. I mean the earth would have been buttoned if it had not been for you and your friends. Which would be awful all of those wonderful Paranormal creatures destroyed in the process that would be terrible.

-Jason- You do realize that paranormal creatures don't exist.

-Faith- Don't push your luck with me. Vampires, Witches, werewolves they all exist, and I will prove it one day…

-Jason- Ok we don't need to list them all. Let's just go help Hope.

Setting 4 Hope's Room.

-Hope- It's not fair why does Faith have to suddenly be on stupid Peter's side and not my side we're sisters. (She called Hoo-Lan but dialed the wrong number.) Hoo-Lan this is not working.

\- Moriscia- Um I am not my brother little Smeet.

-Hope- Oh I am sorry I must have called you by mistake. I am Hope Hoo-Lan's adopted daughter.

\- Moriscia- Ah yes Hoo-Lan told me all about you and your sister. I can't wait to meet you both someday. Why do you look so sad?

-Hope- Because Krepta is corrupting my sister's mind with…

\- Moriscia- What Hoo-Lan left you alone with that monster. I will be right there. (She hung up.) Don't worry girls I will protect you.

-Faith- Who are you.

-Hope- She is Hoo-Lan's older sister. I called her to knock some since into you Faith.

-Faith- Hope I don't need since knocked into me you do.

\- Moriscia- Oh no you are worse then I thought Faith.

-Peter- Wait a minute I remember you. I saw you the day…

\- Moriscia- You put my brother in a comma. Why he still associates with vile despicable people like you I will never know.

-Jason- He associates with him because he is not a bad person. It's not his fault the machine did not work. Why do you aliens always have to be mad at him?

\- Moriscia- Your opinion does not matter human. What matters is the fact that you should never be there for someone like Krepta. Because of him you almost lost your only guardian and I almost lost the only bit of family I have left. That already happened to me once I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!

-Peter- What do you mean it happened to you once?

\- Moriscia- You don't get to talk to me human. He was my only little brother and as such the only thing I have to take care of after I lost my mate and hatchling.

-Peter- Wait how did that happen?

\- Moriscia- They went missing. I'm surprised that you even care. No one else ever did. I married Merlin a Cowalonian and I had a beautiful baby girl. I named Ann Bell. My life was so perfect. But, then they disappeared. I looked for them for years but never found them.

-Peter- That is awful and what do you mean no one ever cared?

\- Moriscia- My parents and some of our race thought it was impractical to marry outside of our species. Hoo-Lan and Enzo were the only ones in our family that were there for me when they disappeared.

-Peter- Not anymore. I promise you I will help you find them too.

\- Moriscia- What can you do human they have been missing for years.

-Jason- You would be surprised what humans can do once they set their minds to it.

-Peter- Jason is right I would go to the ends of the galaxy to help the people I care about.

-Hope- That sounds a lot like what our mom and dad used to say. (The thought of her dad and mother made her start to cry.)

-Peter- (He walked over to Hope.) Don't cry Hope sometimes people die the best thing we can do is keep them alive in our hearts. Never forget that they will always be there watching over us. As for Hoo-Lan I will always regret what happened. I remember the face he had when he was in his comma. It tore me apart. And of course, we had to go threw a space shift right after it. Then the consul told me that saving the Earth was his last request. I thought we was dead. I could not stand the idea of losing the one thing that gave me closer while I was aboard the New Jersey. I realize how lucky I am that he did not die that day like your parents did. But know this no matter what you say or do I am not going to give up on you or your sister.

-Hope- (She hugged him.) Thank you Krepta I was so wrong about you. (Faith joined in the group hug)

Setting 5 Present time.

-Faith- For the rest of those days we worked on trying to help Moriscia find her family. We were unsuccessful, but at least he tried. You on the other hand are forcing me into a loveless marriage!

-Kerio- Loveless marriage you say well it does not matter because you will grow to love me. And he shall never have our Grand Leader as his play thing.

-Peter- That is not what I want with Hoo-Lan at all.

-Kerio- Did you not come to court him? Now Faith stop acting so foolish and come with me.

\- Valle-Rynne- You will not touch her. She is better off here with Krepta then you any day.

-Kerio- Now you defend him too. Valle-Rynne what is the matter with you?

-Valle-Rynne- After hearing their story I believe that Krepta is a kind and sweet hearted human. I mean he kept telepathy a secret from Hoo-Lan not only for Jason's sake, but also because he did not want Hoo-Lan to go into a comma again. A heartless person like what I thought he was would never do that.

-Peter- Thanks Valle-Rynne.

-Hope- I knew you would see things my way. (She hugged and kissed Valle-Rynne.

-Kerio- You are all insane. And it is too bad, because it is happening. I am going to Ardis and I am preparing for the wedding.

-Faith- I'm not going to any wedding you can't make me.

-Kerio- That's too bad because you will be my bride my dear. One way or another. (He left in anger)

-Faith- Oh Peter what am I going to do?

-Hoo-Lan- Faith why so sad. Kerio appeared to be quite angry. What did you do?

-Faith- Me he was the one who ruined everything. Don't you get it this is not what I want?

-Hoo-Lan- Faith what you want will only get you killed.

-Peter- Wake up Hoo-Lan this isn't you. We need to get Jason over here so he can get you off of this spell that you are clearly under.

-Hoo-Lan- There is no spell on me just like I do not have telepathy thanks to that failed experiment with you. It has come to my attention Peter that you are the reason my telepathy experiment failed. I thought your mind was powerful enough to sustain it, but it was not. Your mind was filled with nothing but destructive negativity and that is what put me into the comma in the first place. I don't trust you anymore. Now if you will excuse me I have things to put together for Faith's wedding ceremony.

-Faith- Hoo-Lan don't make me do this. I don't want to get married. Not yet and certainly not to Kerio!

-Hoo-Lan- Faith you are certainly old enough and this will happen no matter what. (He left in a huff.)

-Faith- If he won't listen to reason then I will just have to run away.

-Peter- Faith my house is always open to you, but he does know where I live. Hmm… Oh my gosh in all the commotion I forgot the other reason why I came over here. Jason called me and invited me to visit with his cousin along with the rest of you. This is perfect. Faith you can hide there. Hoo-Lan has clearly forgotten about everything that matters to him. So, if we go to meet Jason's family he might be able to take the spell off of Hoo-Lan.

-Faith- That is a great idea Peter. Knowing Jason and his family they will probably be willing to drop everything and go as soon as possible considering how long they have been apart. And with all of my friends there the wedding will definitely never happen. Come one we had better call him.

The End Hope you all enjoyed this Story. The next one will be up soon. It is called Telepathy Trauma. Until then review and see you next time.


End file.
